Fluff:ZaTr
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Fluffy little thing with ZATR. Chapter two finished soon.


It was a bright day. The sun glowed over plants and animals alike, hugging Earth in its warm rays. Gusts of wind blew past an abandoned playground rapidly. Blue skies loomed overhead, dotted with clouds. The air was scented with a dewy freshness, while the atmosphere was pleasantly warm.

It was a perfect day to be outside.

But unfortunately for our antagonist, it was a school day.

Trudging in the damp halls of the school, Zim felt any traces of a good mood simmer away. Bags were underneath his contacted eyes, while a dark scowl hung on his mouth. Zim's feet moved as if they were a hundred tons, carrying him slowly down the school's hallway.

Kids surrounded either side of him, joyously chattering away about any subject that came to mind. The short irken's antenna twitched from beneath its wig. Children reeked of foul smells. Not only this, but many of them were uglier than the Dib human.

Rounding the corners of the hall, Zim sulked to locker, unlatching it open. Heaving out his books, he shoved it closed with a little more anger than necessary. Right as he had gotten them all in a neat pile and was ready to go to class, someone pushed them over.

Zim spun around, only to discover his most hated enemy.

Tak.

Her silky black hair framed her face, stopping short at her shoulders. Eyes that were usually wide open were now narrowed with mischief. A long sleeved shirt covered her upper torso, the color of purple sunsets, while her lower torso consisted of black pants and combat boots.

Sneering, Zim balled up his hands, and flashed his curved teeth at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Does the Tak-beast ever stop being a filthy monster?" He declared, voice oozing with venom.

Tak stuck out her tongue, a sly expression plastered onto her pale face. "Does Zim ever stop talking in third-person?"

Zim's cheeks flushed. Tak chuckled, walking over to him.

"Awww..." She cooed, cupping his hot face in her cool hands. "Little Zimmy's embarrassed!" Zim glared at her menacingly, while Tak only pinched his cheeks, cooing over him. Grinding his teeth together, Zim felt an unfamiliar heat rise through his body, which was strangely pleasurable. Suddenly, Tak's playful taunts felt odd.

Yet he liked this odd feeling.

But he pulled away from Tak's teasing grasp, feeling a bit colder.

"Zim hates you! Besides, Zim is not short. I am taller than you!" The 'tall' irken exclaimed loudly, reaching down to collect his books.

Though Tak loathed to admit it, Zim was right. He was just barely taller than her, only by a millimeter. But he rubbed it in her face every chance he got. Which naturally made it seem ten times worse than it really was.

Tak frowned deeply, humanized eyebrows clashing together. "You're dead, Zim. Dead."

And with that, she slammed him into a locker.

-/-

A few minutes after the bell had rung, Zim stumbled into class, dazed and confused, a purple hue beneath the right eye. A few of his classmates giggled as he tripped over his feet, but they were instantly silenced by a furious Ms. Bitters.

The old woman growled. This just so happened to be the fifth time Zim had been late to her classroom. Not only had he disrupted her teaching, but he had also come up with a ridiculous excuse, which was 'mutant banana men started eating my eyes'.

Gruffly, the sour teacher accepted his excuse, but told him that the next time he was late, he was 'doomed'. With that, she returned to her 'lesson'.

Ms. Bitters did not notice Tak's stifled giggles. Someone else had, though.

Dib turned his head to peer at the alien girl, narrowing his eyes. His stomach clenched.

'Ugh! She and Zim are up to something, I just know it! And it's up to me to...' His thoughts were interrupted by a painful lurch in his belly. Dib groaned.

'Well, the doctor did tell you obsessions were unhealthy.' He concluded gravely, facing the front of the room once more. 'But... They're surely going to destroy Earth! My home! And no one will try to stop them, except me! So what, I'm just going to let a little stomach cramp get in my way?! Am I?! Huh?!'

"NO!"

The entire class's attention was suddenly turned to Dib, who was standing on his desk, posing heroically. Even Ms. Bitters stopped her doom lectures to cut him a glare. "Dib," her voice cackled. "Do I need to get the security guards again?"

The spiky-haired boy sighed, sitting down once more. Face bright red with shame, he shook his head.

"Good. I would hate for you to get thrown in the sewer... Actually, never mind. I would love that." A few students nodded agreeing, Zim included.

Ms. Bitters cleared her throat. "All right maggots. Back to the lesson. You see, once you fully understand that you all are nothing more than doomed parasites..."

Dib just rolled his eyes, and started drawing a picture of him being recognized as a hero for exposing Zim and Tak to the world.

Zim quickly glanced over at Tak, who was staring at her nails, a unsatisfied frown plastered onto her face. The obviously bored irken then stretched, yawned, and turned her attention to the window.

Tak was a smart irken. If her chances had not been completely squashed by Zim, Tak probably would be a very successful irken. With quick thinking skills, brilliance in engineering, and wit to spare, it was no doubt that she could've won the respect of the her peers and the Tallest alike.

Yes, Tak was a smart girl, who noticed, and understood, most everything around her.

However, she did not notice the boy who's attention was focused on her. She never had.

Zim felt a blush creep onto his face, quickly turning his head away from her. He let out a frustrated sigh, for a reason even he didn't fully understand. Thoughts were whirring around in his brain so fast that his head was beginning to hurt. Resting his elbows on his desk, Zim could only cup his chin, close his eyes, and hope for his mind to calm down.

'This is dookey,' he thought to himself, holding back a growl. 'Zim's mind has never had so much to... To... To...' He bit his lip, suddenly feeling rather heated. 'Think about.'

It bothered him.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's notes- Gah! I actually really liked this! Surprised myself! :D

Anywho, this is the first part... I was thinking about adding more! What do you guys think?

Hope you all liked!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
